


He's Like The Wind

by AbigailKinney4life



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Issues, First Love, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailKinney4life/pseuds/AbigailKinney4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Taylor and his upper-middle class family take a summer holiday to Pittsburgh's Dance and Leisure Park. But what happens when Justin begins to fall for the park's lower-class, but gorgeous dance instructor, Brian Kinney? Inspired by Dirty dancing x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's that guy?

He's like the wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of the characters, they belong to Showtime and Cowlip, I also do not own the film Dirty Dancing.

A/N: Okay, I should probably explain myself here... I was watching Dirty Dancing for the millionth time (like ya do), and it occurred to me how amazing it would be in the QAF universe. I just want to clarify that this fic won't be exactly like the film, and this is not crossover, this is just my weird brain doing things LOL. Should also point out that this is a Justin POV fic, unless I decide to change it later on. Hope you enjoy, if you review I will give you a million hugs and kisses x

P.S, in this fic, Justin is from Chicago instead of Pittsburgh and he is 18 years old, Brian is 25. X

P.P.S, Justin has his long hair!

Chapter 1: Who's that guy?

I looked out of the back of my Dad's dark blue BMW X5 as we approached the front gates of the holiday resort. The gates were rather towering, but in a pleasant, white picket fence sort of way. I had just finished my first year of the Chicago Institute of Fine Arts and my parents had decided to treat me and my sister by bringing us to the Pittsburgh Dance and Leisure Park.

"It's the best Leisure park in the state of Pennsylvania." My Dad had declared.

When I had asked him why he would think I would want to attend a holiday about dance, he snapped at me and told me to act in a polite way. I half-expected that my entire holiday would be people holding my chair out for me and me not having to lift a finger to do anything; I sighed. I hated being the son of a middle-class business man.

As we pulled up in the car park I had to smile in glee as I saw all of the people around the place, playing golf in the fields while their children played, their laughter echoing across the grass as they played fetch with their golden retrievers. I'd never been allowed a dog, despite how much I'd wanted one. I'd never really been allowed to run out and play, either. My parents were too busy making me stay inside and attend my piano lessons.

I was terrible at the piano and damn proud of it, too.

"Justin- can you help me get the luggage?" My Mother asked me, as we stepped out of the car.

"Sure thing, Mom." I answered, heading for the trunk. My Mother wasn't as uptight middle-class as my Father was, she knew what it was like to have fun; but her spirit always seemed to get beat down by my Father's controlling nature. I wished that she could say no to him sometimes.

"Nonsense!" A voice suddenly boomed out, before I could even reach the trunk. I jumped back slightly at the voice, but tried to hide it. I looked to see the man who had called out. He approached our family with vast strides. He was a robust man with a giant cheesy grin and wearing a tailor made but poorly fitting suit. My smile dropped immediately as I recognised him. He was my Father's dear, dear friend and he owned this place, that was the reason we were here. Mainly because my Father had made this man rich.

"Craig!" He boomed again, and the two men hugged in a very manly fashion, always manly and never...gay.

My mind lingered on that word for a minute, I briefly wondered how my Father would react if he knew...

I was torn out of my thoughts as the man approached me. "Justin." He said loudly, shaking my hand.

I smiled in greeting and then gestured to the trunk of my Father's car. "Err...nonsense?" I repeated, confused.

He just grinned loudly at me. "A special guest such as yourself shouldn't be carrying the luggage!" He said, in a tone of voice that suggested it was obvious. "Bobby!" He called loudly. A short but cute boy who seemed to appear from nowhere came right up next to me and opened my Father's trunk before I could get a word it.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked, not comfortable standing around and letting other people do the work.

He smiled slightly up at me. "No, thank you, Mr. Taylor. " He answered me politely.

My forehead creased slightly. "Please, call me Justin." I told him.

He smiled shyly back at me, I noticed his boss was glaring at him. "I don't think that would be wise, Sir." He said, before walking off with luggage in hand and leaving me standing by the car alone.

"Son," said my Father, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "the class system exists for a reason, the middle-class does not linger with the lower-class, it's better for everyone."

I sighed, and internally wondered who actually came up with that rule.

My Father's friend, who I later discovered was called Robert Kellerman, began to show us around the resort. My Mother smiled in awe at the things around her, she enjoyed these rest and relaxation places, my 12 year old sister Molly held her hand and looked around politely. This always made me frown, Molly should be allowed to run around and have fun.

"And this is the Spa..." said Mr. Kellerman, pointing in one direction. "And this is the pool..." I looked around the green, calming nirvana and was practically itching in my own skin. There was nothing to do around here. Being an artist, I was creative by nature. And as much as my Mother would love spending a month resting and relaxing by the pool and in the Spa, I knew I would hate it. I wanted to be outdoors, do something energetic, get something done. Not laze around and let the fire in my heart simply simmer.

I knew I had always wanted more in my life, but I didn't know what. I simply wanted something...more.

I suddenly stopped as I heard music, loud music. I turned to see the other side of the park, sectioned of by a gate. I walked up to peer in. It was the same setting as the rest of the park, green grass fields, white gazebo's, that sort of thing. Except this time, people were dancing.

So this was why is was called the Pittsburgh dance and leisure park.

I couldn't help grinning as I saw people, normal people, even some people like my family, taking dance lessons around the greenery, swaying to the music. Some of them were really into it and cha cha-ing and mambo-ing, whilst other couples contently danced with each other. I could vaguely hear voices drifting over the music.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1,2,3,4, come on ladies! Shake those tail feathers!"

I grinned as I watched one of the dance lesson's I'd been listening too. I couldn't believe I had once thought dancing a boring waste of space. It was energetic and movement, it was almost everything I craved.

"Ah, I see Justin had found the dance section." Grinned Mr. Kellerman, whilst my Mother and Father smiled as they approached the gate.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"This park is split into two sections-" Mr. Kellerman explained, "this-" he said, gesturing to the side we were on, "is the leisure section, while this..." he gestured to the gate, "is the dance section. We have professionally trained dance instructors who give lessons, or you can just dance yourself. When the holiday club is open in the evening, we regularly take to the floor."

"I think it's an important lesson that every young gentleman should learn to dance like one." Said My Father, he touched my shoulder affectionately, "how would you like to dine in the dance section tonight?"

My smile lit up my face.

...

So, dinner wasn't as brilliant as I thought it would be.

Granted, the music was a lot more upbeat than the classical-jazz fusion that usually played wherever my family ate, (see, I attended chemistry class, I was always thought that a fusion was supposed to cause a blast.) And people were free to get up onto the dance floor, and it was interesting watching people do all of these dances that I had never done before, but my family still spoke of all the inane things that didn't matter to me. I tuned out their voices and began to sketch idly on my napkin, a couple of dancers in an intimate pose. I disposed of my napkin before anyone could see, not wanting anyone to catch me drawing two males dancing together.

When the waiter came to take our plates away, I made to rise to my feet. "I'll help..."

"Justin, dear, sit down..." my Mother told me.

"But..." I tried to protest.

"Listen to your Mother." My Father instructed firmly. I pursed my lips and sank back into my seat, trying to hide the desperation and frustration I felt.

Soon after the waiter had cleared our plates away, one of the head waiters came out to speak to the crowds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, If I could please ask you to clear the dining area as we will be shortly be setting up for our weekly dance show with our best dance instructors!"

The whole restaurant erupted into applause, I turned to my Mother. "Can we watch?" I begged.

My Father shook his head. "No, Justin, we promised to meet Judy and Richard for drinks, remember?"

I groaned. "Do I have to go? I want to see these dance instructors!"

My Father gave me a stern look. "Do you wish to make us look bad?"

I hung my head. "Of course not, Father." I said, he nodded curtly and I looked up to see my Mother staring sadly at me. Maybe one day she would come through and stand up for me.

"Come along, Molly." She said, as the families and couples on tables around us began to disperse, "we're leaving."

"Yes, Mother." Molly answered, getting out of her seat, as I sulkily rose to my feet, a waiter came up behind me and pushed my chair back in, like I was physically incapable of doing it myself. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

My Mother cornered me and we turned to leave. "You're not going to be crouch all night, are you?" She asked with a small smile. I tried to smile slightly in return. "Of course not." I said.

She turned to leave. "Come along, then." She said gently. I noticed we were the only people left in the restaurant, so I turned to follow my Mother out of the door. I was half-way out until I heard Mr. Kellerman's voice talking to the waiters. "Okay, Craig Taylor is my special guest, so I want his family treated like royalty, you hear me, royalty!" He said harshly, this time I did roll my eyes. "The boy is an art enthusiast, pretend to be interested, woo the wife. Do whatever you have too to make sure they have a good time."

"Do you think you can handle that, boys?"

I suddenly stopped. That voice, that voice had caught my attention. I turned back to see the source immediately. I lingered in the doorway as I watched this new man enter the room, surrounded by people carrying instruments.

I nearly gasped aloud. He was...beautiful.

He had chocolate-brown hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed, big hazel eyes that lit up his face, and a toned, bronzed, slender body held captive within a tight black tee shirt and tight black jeans, he was tall and slender yet muscular, and I would have guessed mid-twenties. He had a leather jack slung over his shoulder and a slightly cocky but totally adorable grin on his face. He was...he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen in my life.

"Hold it-" Kellerman ordered, stopping the mystery Adonis before he and his band of people could walk through the restaurant. "The entertainment staff." He said with a sneer, "the lowest of the low." I recoiled in my hiding place from the harsh words but the beautiful stranger stood his ground, staring at Kellerman.

This vision of perfection was one of the entertainment staff? One of the lower class? I refused to believe he simply held up lights or cue cards for the performers. I screwed my eyes up in concentration, studying his lithe body more closely before it hit me- with a physique like that...he had to be the male dance instructor. I was suddenly looking at him with a new kind of awe, those dancers weren't low. I had to fight myself not to go and defend this person I didn't even know.

"Okay," began Kellerman, "he has a daughter and a son, you and your partner, teach them anything, the foxtrot, the mambo, anything they pay for...no conversations, no questions asked!" He thundered, turning abruptly and leaving the room.

One of the waiters smirked. "Do you think you can handle that?"

The Adonis turned to the waiter and presented him with that smirk I had already fallen in love with. "Why don't you just concentrate on putting your pickle on everyone's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." He replied in his silky voice, earning a few cheers. The waiter huffed and went to the kitchen.

"I guess we should set up..." said one of the men with an instrument.

"Yeah..." the God agreed, scanning the room. I froze and all breath left my body as his intense gaze landed directly on me. He stared at me for a long moment before the side's of his lips pulled up into a slight smile and he sauntered over to me, he gave off an impression like he was stalking prey, and I was the prey; it scared me how much I liked that. I could feel how graceful this man was when he moved, I was almost aching to see him dance.

He was close to me now, too close. He flashed me a seductive smile, his tongue tracing his top lip slightly. "Are you lost, Sunshine?" He drawled, enough to make me shiver.

Sunshine?

"Err...n...no..." I stammered, feeling like an idiot but unable to form a coherent thought.

He nodded slightly and then smiled that smile again. "You 'no-" he began, staring directly into my eyes, "you shouldn't stare at people like that." He informed me, I felt my cheeks burning but his smile only grew wider, I could hear the humour behind his words.

Then, all of a sudden, he leant closer to me, too close. And when his mouth was dangerously close to my own, he whispered; "people might get the wrong idea."

I shivered in what felt like...pleasure. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. And with that, he flashed me another dazzling smile, turned gracefully on his heel and walked back to his crew. I stared, wide-eyed for a moment, getting my breathing back to normal.

It occurred to me that my family were probably waiting on me, and I had no wish to anger my Father. I slipped out of the door and into the cool night breeze, I let my body fall against the wall of the restaurant as I clutched onto it for support; I could still feel the breath of my mystery Adonis lingering on my lips.

I reached a shaky finger up and touched my lips softly.

Who, was THAT?

I snuck one glance back at him through the open door of the restaurant before I headed off to join my parents, wondering all the while, who's that guy? The only plausible conclusion I could come to was that he wasn't a Human, he must have been a fallen angel.


	2. Half cocky, half totally adorable

I woke up the next day and momentarily forgot where I was. I looked around for a moment before remembering the Dance and Leisure park. I sighed as I got out of bed and looked around the rather expensively furnished room I was sleeping in. I frowned. I didn't want an expensively furnished room, I wanted...I wanted to camp outdoors so I could wake up to the fresh air. I didn't want to wake up to a face full of gold-plated scatter cushion. (Okay, so maybe gold plated was a slight exaggeration.)

I walked to the Mahogany wardrobe where I had stored all of my clothes the previous evening, I pulled on a simple white Tee shirt and normal jeans, wondering what boring things I'd have to endure today. I couldn't see anything remotely exciting about this park.

I stopped for a minute as something occurred to me, the dancing, I guess.

And the dance instructor. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about the gorgeous dance instructor, why was it doing that? I grinned to myself as I remembered the way he had looked at me, the way he had been so close...I practically floated down to the breakfast hall to join my family.

"Good morning, Justin." My Mother greeted, he gaze faltered as she looked up and down at my casual outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"I...err..." I struggled, trying to find a reasonable excuse for dressing like a "Lower-class person", when my brain suddenly presented me with a good one. "I didn't want to get my good clothes dirty in the fields." I lied easily, my Father grinned.

"You see, Jennifer-" he began, leaning towards my Mother, "our child is very clever."

I blushed a little bit and sat down at the table, next to Molly.

"So- " began Craig, "how about we take a spin on the golf course?" He suggested. I glanced to my Mother to see that she was smiling sweetly, but I knew her to be cringing on the inside. My Mother hated golf, and I wished that she would just stand up for herself.

...

At the golf course, I had elected to remain to the side for a while, well, more, my Father had elected I stay to the side for a while, given I was a terrible golf player and my Father was an incredibly competitive man. My Mother smiled at me sympathetically and I smiled back, somehow I wasn't devastated to be kicked of the Taylor golfing team.

As I watched the rest of them continue to play, I happily sat on the grass and brought out my sketchpad. I sat contently for a few minutes sketching trees and passersby, but after a while my mind began to wander, and I noticed that what my pencil was creating on the page was in fact, my mystery Adonis that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. Having an artist mind, I had an ability to commit every detail to memory, and as I thought of it, I could remember every contour of this beautiful man; the way he flicked his slightly long fringe out of his eyes when he spoke to the waiter, the way his soft yet full lips parted seductively as he whispered to me, that beautiful half-cocky half-totally adorable smirk that I was already in love with, that I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget...

I was halfway through shading the way his muscles flexed on his strong arms when my Mother walked up to me, I quickly flipped the page over, concealing the work of art. (Not my drawing, but the man himself.) I had to conceal a grin as I realised I was already completely enamoured with his body and yet I had only laid eyes on him once.

"What are you drawing, sweetheart?" my Mother asked me. I held up the picture of the tree I had sketched earlier.

"That's fantastic, Justin!" She gushed.

I smiled meekly up at her. "Thanks, Mother."

As she left with a parting smile I discreetly flicked back to my Adonis and found myself sighing deeply. I had known I was gay since I was 17 years old, but I had never actually been with anyone before. I wanted it to be special...perfect. I briefly wondered what it would be like being in the arms of that mystery man...I quickly shook my head. Reminding myself that he was muscular and tanned and perfect, and I was a skinny, pale kid with baby blonde hair.

...

One of the valet held the door to the holiday club open for me as my family approached the holiday club that evening. I smiled gratefully at him, all the while wondering what part of him thought my hands couldn't turn a door handle...

I looked around at all of the smartly dressed middle-class people. Some of them were dancing to the music emanating pleasantly across the floor, whilst other couples and their children sat at tables, some dining, some sipping drinks. I had tried to dress a little more elegantly for the evening, but I'd never been one for style. Not that I didn't like looking good, but I half-expected most of my clothes to end up with paint all over them.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Robert Kellerman approaching us with some young blonde thing wrapped in pink frills under his arm. He and my Father again greeted warmly, but not too warmly.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" He asked.

"We are having so much fun!" My Mother smiled. "I can't wait to get out on the dance floor!"

"I would like you all to meet my daughter, Susie." He said, shoving the frilly girl centre stage, she smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you." She said to me.

I smiled at her, and her eyes lit up, I'd been told I had a nice smile before, one of those smiles that lit up the room, sort of like...sunshine.

"Are you lost, Sunshine?"

Said the voice in my memory, I jumped slightly and then realised that had been why he called me it. I must have been smiling at him.

Sunshine, I guess I kind of liked it, I liked it even more that my mystery Adonis had given me a personal nickname.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my Father. "Why don't you and Susie take this dance?" He suggested, smiling slightly, and I suddenly understood Susie's presence. I tried not to grimace, I guess she was...pretty.

"Sure." I said, smiling again. I held out my hand to her, she flushed almost as pink as he dress and took it, we waltz around the floor, the once dance I could do, I longed to dance like all of the people I had seen behind the gate yesterday...it just seemed so romantic, and passionate.

"So, Justin..." began Susie, "what do you do?"

"I'm an art student," I informed her, "I just graduated from my first year of Chicago Institute of Fine Arts."

"Oh," she said, not sounding impressed at all. "I thought you would..."

"Go into my Father's business." I finished off for her, she just smiled at me.

I turned as I felt the crowd began to part around us, "what the...?"

I looked as I realised that the crowd was simply making way for two new dancers that had just come onto the floor. My eyes widened as I stared, fixated at them. It was my mystery Adonis, he was dressed entirely in black and with my perfect smirk on his face, and he was leading a pretty, dark-skinned girl onto the floor with him. She was smiling and she was wearing a flowing pink dress, perfect for dancing. My heart sank as it occurred to me that they must be together.

Everyone stopped and stared as the couple stopped in the middle of the floor, and began to dance. I was captivated, I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. The way the man's legs moved as he swayed to the music, the things his hips did...he pulled the girl into him and lifted her clean off her feet, executing a sharp lift and a sharp gasp from the crowd, one of which was my own.

The man lifted her again, this time all the way above his head; he then suddenly dropped her down and caught her professionally just before she hit the ground, her body stretched out gracefully. They nearly managed to give everyone in the holiday club a heart attack.

She must really trust him, I thought.

He then twisted her around in his arms and dipped her gracefully, so low her head nearly touched the floor, as everyone clapped. He looked up and caught my gaze, I froze momentarily and he winked at me, and it was simply the most erotic thing I had ever seen in my life. Then he spun the woman back into the middle of the dance floor.

I half-noticed Susie tutting beside me, I turned to her, wondering what on Earth she disliked about this captivating performance.

"Showing off with each other won't sell lessons." She berated, shaking her head.

As I turned back to them, I internally disagreed, watching them, I wanted to learn how to do that. I stared at the dark-skinned girl almost enviously, secretly wishing that I was the one on the man's arms.

I couldn't help but study his beautiful face, the way his smile made me smile, and I couldn't help staring, but then I noticed that the man's expression changed slightly, I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Kellerman glaring at them, confused, I turned back to see the man and the woman had broken off from each other, and were asking other people to dance, I was disappointed when they stopped dancing, when he stopped smiling.

I couldn't help but frown.

...

Walking back to the guest house we were staying in, my attention was piqued by the giggling couples running to a large staff house, past a sign that read;

NO GUESTS PLEASE

I began to recognise some of these couples as the people who had carried the instruments when I had first laid eyes on my Adonis, it suddenly occurred to me that he might be in that building.

In that moment, I made my decision.

"Mother, Father, I'm going to look around."


End file.
